The Day Jason and Shelly McBride were Born (The Louder House)
by cartoonman412
Summary: Clyde and Sid bring Baby Jason and Baby Shelly home to their apartment floor and Wilbur Bud Loud and Lila Roberta Loud insist on playing with their new twin godsiblings.


The labor and delivery had already taken a lot outta Sid McBride. Clyde had almost lost his dear sweet wife, Jason and Shelly had almost lost their dear sweet mother and Wilbur, Lila and Toby had almost lost their dear sweet godmother, but the caring healers had managed to stop the internal bleeding that Sid had experienced right after Jason and Shelly McBride were born. Jason and Shelly were both 7 pounds, 4 ounces and was 16.8 inches long.

Sid was in her hospital bed, holding Jason and Shelly for the very 1st time. they were currently nursing. Clyde was out in the waiting room, telling Howard, Harold, Becca, Stanley, Carl, Adelaide, Marcus and Becky what had happened.

Stanley, Becca, Carl, Adelaide, Marcus and Becky entered the hospital room and smiled at Sid. their gaze turned to little twin babies in Sid's arms.

"They're nursing, but they should be finished real soon." Sid told her parents, sister, brother in law and twin nephew and niece.

"Have Wilbur and Lila met them yet?" Becca asked her as Sid shook her head in reply.

"They been with Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and their true family while I been with Sid." Clyde said to them while looking lovingly right at Sid.

A few hours later, Jason and Shelly were finished nursing. Sid burped them right before handing them to Becca. Becca smiled a bit and looked right at their twin grandkids. Jason looked exactly like Clyde, but with Sid's hair color and Shelly looked exactly like Sid, but with Clyde's hair color.

Stanley held Jason and Shelly for a bit right before handing them right over to Clyde.

"How soon before you can go back home to your apartment floor?" Stanley asked them.

"Oh, just in a couple of days. the Healers wanna make sure that my internal bleeding's got way under proper control." Sid told hers and Adelaide's parents while smiling a bit just as Jason and Shelly were placed right back in her arms. Jason and Shelly yawned and opened their eyes.

3 days later, Clyde, Sid, Jason and Shelly were given the alright to go back home to their apartment floor. Sid put Jason and Shelly in their car seats while Clyde started up the sports car.

27 minutes later, they reached the apartment. Sid got Jason and Shelly right outta their car seats and brought them right inside while Clyde got Sid's overnight bag.

"Clyde! Sid! you're here!" Wilbur and Lila exclaimed out loud in unison as Clyde, Sid, Jason and Shelly came right inside. Wilbur and Lila curiously looked right at the 2 bundles in Sid's arms. "Who are they?"

"These are your new twin godsiblings. their names are Jason and Shelly." Sid said to their twin godkids while taking Jason and Shelly to the nursery room with Wilbur and Lila following right behind her.

"When can we play with them and entertain them?" Lila asked her while following Sid right outta the nursery room.

"Right after they wake up." Sid said to their twin godkids while going right over to the master and mistress bedroom. she turned right over to Clyde, "I'm gonna pump right up and do some laundry."

"Sid, my dear sweet wife, I can do the laundry. you pump it up and rest a bit." Clyde said to his wife while kissing the top of her head. he exited their bedroom and went to do the laundry with Wilbur and Lila following him around.

Wilbur and Lila were playing with their action figures and doll house figurines when Jason and Shelly's constant crying filled the silent apartment. Clyde came right outta nowhere and went right over to the nursery room with Wilbur and Lila right behind.

"What seems to be the matter, little 1s?" Clyde asked their twin son and twin daughter.

"Clyde, they're just babies, they can't even answer you." Wilbur said to their godfather.

"I know, you guys." Clyde said to their twin godkids right before turning his attention right back to Jason and Shelly, "it's gonna be alright, Jason and Shelly."

Clyde changed Jason and Shelly's wet pampers and fed them their baby formulas right before gently burping them. He turned right over to Jason and Shelly.

"Clyde, can we play with them and entertain them, please?" Lila asked him.

"I thought you 2 would never ask." Clyde said to them. "be sure to play _Where's Wilbur and Lila?_ with them."

"We will, Clyde." Lila said to their godfather.

Wilbur and Lila held up each corner of the quilt and were hiding right behind it.

"Where's Wilbur and Lila? they appeared right from the quilt. here we are! where's Wilbur and Lila? they appeared right from the quilt again. here we are! where's Wilbur and Lila? they appeared right from the quilt once more. here we are!"

Jason and Shelly were both giggling in delight and excitement.

Clyde and Sid were super proud of Wilbur and Lila playing with Jason and Shelly. even Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Lori, Bobby, Luna, Sam, Leni, Chazz, Lucy, Silas, Lana, Skippy, Lola, Winston, Luan, Benny, Lisa, David, Lynn, Francisco, Carl and Adelaide were super proud of them as well, especially Bobby Jr., Jenna, Olivia, Julia, Brian, Kathy, Simon, Molly, Felix, Chloe, Edwin, April, Dean, Darla, Adam, Daisy, Connor, Felicia, Marcus and Becky as well.

Sid nursed Jason and Shelly while Clyde prepared their dinner meal. Jason and Shelly went to play with their action figures and dollhouse figurines.

The entire family and godparents and new godsiblings were at the dinner table. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were both holding their twin godson and twin goddaughter.

"Well, Clyde, they look just like you and Sid, except with their hair colors." Lincoln said to his best friend for life while looking right at their twin godkids. Ronnie Anne smiled a bit and looked right at Jason and Shelly in Lincoln's arms.

"I know that, Lincoln." Clyde said to him while smiling a bit just as Sid took photos of Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Wilbur, Lila, Jason and Shelly.

Later that evening, Sid washed the dishes while wearing rubber gloves. Clyde went to get prepared for bed while Sid put Jason and Shelly down for the entire night.

Jason and Shelly were awake at midnight, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 PM. Clyde and Sid tended to whatever the little twin babies needed.

"They'll eventually sleep right through the entire night, right?" Clyde asked her as he and Sid climbed right into bed right after Jason and Shelly's 6 PM feeding time.

"Yes, Clyde, of course they will." Sid replied to him.

They both fell asleep while dreaming about their twin son and twin daughter's future.


End file.
